Alfred  Americas Drummer Boy
by Moiku
Summary: It is the civil War and Alfred is the drummer boy, he does not enjoy being a drummer boy thoguth until he meets a war doctor named Aurthur Kirkland. Story is better...summary couldn't explain the story. SORRY.
1. Alfred, Americas Drummer Boy

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HETALIA...SADLY. ALSO I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF OWNING THE CIVIL WAR.**

**WARNING- Civil War Alfred may blow your mind. Not really..i'm not that good at writing.**

**ENJOY THIS RANDOM ASS STORY..MOST LIKELY BAD..BUT HEY I TRIED.**

**

* * *

**

The beat of the drum quickened, along with the soldiers hearts. As they took their formation hundreds of shots near and far rang out.

However nobody hated being in the war more than Alfred Jones, the drummer boy. Not only did he find his job utterly pointless, but he didn't get to fire a musket, or throw a grenade.

Quickly after summoning his orders by drum he hid behind a logged cabin. "Damn I'm so stupid! Why did I hide behind a LOG CABIN?" Alfred shouted a bit frustrated as the wood slowly chipped away.

He tightly shut his eyes, he couldn't even fight back. He had a drum, and drum sticks.

The tears wanted to come, but Alfred held them back. He couldn't cry, not now. As a tore passes his shoulder, barely missing he realized his "shelter" could no longer protect him.

He desperately tried to find a safe route for escape, but much to his demise there was nothing. The gunfire was too heavy…

Alfred took a deep breath he might not make out of this, but he had to try.

He took the first route he saw, heavy gun fire or not. As he ran toward the shelter he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his thigh.

After he hit the ground he crawled toward shelter, and noticed his leg was bleeding heavily. He had made it, not unharmed but alive.

He was still aware that if he didn't stop the bleeding he may die.

Suddenly a doctor appeared; he almost dropped from the heavens. Alfred winced in pain as the doctor treated his leg.

"Thank you very much…I-"Alfred was cut off. "Don't take it as a personal thing, this is my job. You're just another solider among all the rest of em. Another fool." The man said in a heavy British accent.

"O-oh I…I'm not a soldier…I'm just a drummer boy, nothing special." Alfred said in almost a hurt voice.

"You're the drummer boy? What's your name?" The doctor said now in a frantic voice.

"Uh Alfred…Alfred Jones." Alfred said hesitantly.

"Well Alfred, you have a very special job. You may not wield a musket, a grenade, or even a sword for that matter but you most certainly have a special job." The doctor said happily.

"What? Special? I do nothing but drum out the orders! I stand there and play a drum just to die! I don't even get a chance to defend myself! How is that special?" Alfred said anger rising up in him.

"Don't say that! It's not true! You just don't realize how bloody important it is! You are the soul of this army! You keep on pounding on that drum, keep going. All the men out here are so young and didn't fear death when they joined. And your drum, it keeps their rhythm going, it keeps their blood flowing! It makes them feel like they have steel flowing through their body rather than blood. Not to mention you do all this without a weapon that requires so much bravery! You ARE special you git!" The man said with a lot of pride.

After that, Alfred understood. He knew that he actually was important. He helped them believe. Alfred smiled…whoever this man was, he was right. "Thank you…umm.." Alfred stopped what was this guy's name anyway?

"Aurthur Kirkland is my name, and you are very welcome. Now that you're all stitched up, get out there and drum!" Aurthur said triumphantly.

"Yeah! I will, good luck to you Aurthur!" Alfred said as he walked off into the battle field, mind set on drumming.

Aurthur sighed, the young sure were brave. Alfred was the first drummer boy he ever saw listen to his advice…that boy, would live to be one hell of a bloody drummer.

Alfred drummed quickly, but not too quickly. His beat was perfect, his heart was in this drum right now.

The men heard Alfred's tune, and suddenly their hearts felt it, the tune it was so powerful. They began to push the confederacy back, they would win this battle. Even if it was just the beginning of the war, they would win this battle.

After what seemed like forever the union won that battle…

Hundreds lay dead, but Alfred Jones was not one of them.

There he stood on top of the world, the triumph of victory in his heart. Though he did not smile, for on one side of his heart was victory while the other side was mourning the loss of many friends he saw die.

"Nice job Alfred. You really pulled put your heart in the drum in this battle. I didn't expect that of you…it was very noble and brave." The general said proudly.

"Nah, I was just doing my job. I realized because of someone really great what a drummer boy was for." Alfred said thoughtfully.

Quite a few years had passed, yet Alfred was still the drummer boy and he still felt pride from what just one man told him.

As the soldiers prepared for a long deserved rest Alfred stood awake, staring at the moon.

"Well, been a while now hasn't it drummer boy, eh?" A familiar voice said quietly in the darkness.

"Huh? Who are-" Alfred was cut off. "Ye bloody git! It's me, you know that doctor from a few years back." Aurthur said a little too loudly.

"Oh! I knew you sounded familiar. It has been a while…glad you're still alive doc." Alfred said happily.

"Glad I'm? Sod off, of course I'm still alive." Aurthur said once again yelling, but of course a pinecone was thrown at him and a faint "Be quiet you idiot" was heard.

Alfred laugh in the darkness, he never knew that doctor was this big of an idiot. Alfred still remained thankful for that day …when Aurthur had made him realize who he was.

"And what are you laughing about? Aurthur said now irritated.

"About what an idiot you turned out to be!" Alfred said still giggling.

Aurthur blushed, this guy was the real idiot…not knowing what a drummer boy was for! Hell he was dumb for not knowing who he was.

"By the way, why are you here Aurthur? Alfred said changing the subject.

"Umm…I'm a war doctor of course I was going to eventually get assigned with you eventually. Aurthur stated knowingly.

"Oh…yeah that is true. But why? You could have gone back to your family if you wanted to…why would you stay here? Alfred said quietly.

That part about his family kind of stung Aurthur…what family could have he gone to? But best to not think about it…he can't show his tears to this brat.

"Well you could have gone back too! Then why didn't YOU go home huh? Aurthur said trying to avoid the question.

"Well…I asked you first. But I guess I'll tell you…but you have to tell me your reason afterward!" Alfred said.

Before Aurthur could deny ever telling a git like him Alfred interrupted him.

"I don't have a family to go back to…My mom died from illness, and our home burned down. Then me, my brother, and father joined together, figuring we had nothing left to lose. However my father was killed in the very first battle, and my brother..I don't know where he is." Alfred said sadly.

Aurthur was speechless. His reason wasn't nearly as sad…He decided to tell him…

"I'm sorry Alfred I didn't know…but I will tell you my reason now. My father and mother had abandoned me and my brothers when we were teens. However my brothers never seemed to respect me, nor care about me. I decided to out years of medical school to use and joined the army to show them how great I could be." Aurthur said, feeling kind of like an ass because his reason was one of pride.

"That's a good one! I bet they won't mess with you now huh? You know what your accent reminds me of England..I'm going to just call you Iggy from now on!" Alfred said quickly, sounding just like a child.

"Iggy? Is that seriously all you could come up with? Oh well…But only because you're a friend!" Aurthur added the last part quickly.

Alfred grinned, he was Arthur's friend. " Am I really? Well I was kidding about the Iggy thing..But if we're friends then I'm going to seriously call you that!" Alfred said joyfully.

Damn, what had Aurthur gotten into? Oh well, at least he would be smiling until the battle started the next morning…

"Well I'm getting rest…I would not want to be tired for tomorrow…Goodnight Alfred." Aurthur said before walking to his sleeping quarters.

"Night Iggy!" Alfred shouted at him before heading to sleep himself.

The next day was early and Alfred regretted staying up late that night.

"Alright men! I hope you're prepared, we have a change in plans! It seems squad 34-n has gotten themselves into a mess last night. So this is going to be a back up and rescue mission!" The general said loudly.

No wonder Alfred was tired, it was earlier than a normal day…

'Squad 34-n…sounds familiar. Oh well, all I know is that they interrupted my sleep.' Alfred thought to himself.

Alfred pounded on his drum as the group marched down toward the area. Quickly as they arrived they scattered around, already firing the enemy.

However something unexpected happened. Thousands of unstoppable shots were fired, Alfred dived behind a building a bullet grazing his shoulder. He thought of how that was possible, then it hit him.

"A Machine gun!" He said loudly to himself.

He sounded his drum to give the information to the men around him, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice, "Alfred" it said oh so quietly.

Alfred had heard it so many times he was the only one who could hear him through all the noise.

"Mattie?" Alfred said shocked as he turned toward the voice.

Alfred kneeled by his twin brother, to examine the wound on his shoulder.

"Mattie this is bad! You need some help now!" Alfred said in a panicked voice.

"Al its okay…don't go out there to try and find a doctor, you'll just end up like me…" Matthew said quietly.

"Don't worry I know a doctor just wait here! I'm going to get you help!" Alfred said as he strategically managed his way toward Aurthur.

Alfred never listened to him…Why had Matthew even tried? Oh well…Alfred would be alright…well Matthew hoped he would be.

"Aurthur quick! Follow me right now!" Alfred said panicked.

"Get out there and drum you git! I don't have time to follow you! I'm waiting for the injured soldiers!" Aurthur said seriously.

"But!" Alfred said before being silenced by Aurthur.

Alfred was now very irritated and angered, so instead he just decided to drag Aurthur away from his post.

"Alfred stops this instance! People are going to need help! I can't just leave my post before they get there!" Aurthur said now agitated with Alfred.

"No! Mattie comes before those guys!" Alfred said loudly.

"Who the bloody hell is Matthew? But either way it doesn't matter, our allies need us right now!" Aurthur said arguing.

"Mattie is our ally! Now shut up and you're going to heal him!" Alfred shouted at Aurthur, who was surprised at how loud he yelled.

Before Aurthur could protest, he was practically thrown at some random man who was badly injured.

"Now Iggy help him! Help my little brother! " Alfred shouted loudly.

What Alfred had said shook him up a bit. It was his brother, but when he looked closely he could see they looked a lot alike.

"Okay..Um... Matthew? I'm going to help you out here just hang on okay?

Matthew nodded silently, his brother came through for him in the end.

He said only this " Your only a few seconds older you hosier!"

Alfred smiled, his brother never changed…he was older, and he was very protective of Mattie.

After a bit of pain, and some stitch work Matthew was all fixed up, thought he lost a considerable of blood.

"Alright, I'll take you to a safe place, where you may rest.

"Can Al come with me?" Matthew asked.

"Huh? What did you say?" Aurthur asked.

"I'm sorry! It's okay, he doesn't have to!" Matthew started rambling.

Aurthur didn't understand why Alfred's brother was freaking out so much, but he had an idea to calm him down.

" How about if Alfred comes with you? England asked sympathetically.

A little bit flustered and annoyed Matthew just nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't Mattie…I have to get out there..I'm letting the men down by now drumming." Alfred said quietly.

Matthew was a little hurt, and worried but he understood Alfred couldn't abandon his duties.

"It's okay…I'm sure I'll see you again sometime" Matthew said somberly.

Alfred walked off into the distance, constantly taking cover from the machine gun.

Why had they not taken it down yet? It was insane! Alfred dared to look into the battle field, paranoid of his face getting shot off. He noticed something terrible, he knew why nobody had come to Aurthur for medical assistance yet…

* * *

**OOOHHHH...REALLY BAD CLIFFHANGER! IT WAS REALLY BAD BUT I STAY TRUE AND FINISH MY STORIES. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED!**


	2. Matthew, The Most Uptight Brother

**Well here goes the second chapter..hope you enjoy!**

**also! I don't own Hetalia, if I did I would not be writing fanfic...or maybe I would be?**

**

* * *

**

he blood covered the battle field. More than half of the rescue group was dead. Alfred was speechless.

While he may have seen many of his friends and acquaintances die, but never had he seen so many killed in just one battle.

He took a moment to catch his shortened breath, and wondered what to do from here.

'This…there is nothing I can do to help…if I had kept up with my duty maybe they would have been alive. But then…what about Mattie? Should I have chose hundreds of men over my little brother? No…I could never do that.' Alfred thought restlessly, he was guilty, however either way he would have felt the same.

He took a glance at the remaining men…70 maybe 80. Not enough, there wasn't enough to win this battle. Alfred knew this situation, they would have to retreat.

"Hey! Drummer boy! Where have you been? Get that beat moving boy, we need all the hope we can get" A soldier shouted at Alfred.

Alfred was at first surprised they still had some hope, but went on to beat his drum.

The beat started off shaky, much like the men's weary souls. Then the beat became better, no perfect. Alfred's eyes were now closed; he let all his thoughts slip away as the beat flowed through his ears.

Smiles filled the battlefield, 70 maybe 80. They had more than enough people, oh yes they could win.

The battle forged on, shots filled the area, loud shouts, and loud cheers. Oh yes they could win, and Alfred knew it.

After what seemed like centuries of battle, the men charged. They ran off of youth and bravery, and of something so small they charged towards machine guns and canons. They charged towards the depths of death, and while so they smiled so brightly.

Feeling urged Alfred ran close behind the group, continuing his hearty, yet tearful beat.

At first the enemy didn't fire, they simply wondered why they would so mindlessly charge towards an impossible escape. Then they loaded, this was it. It was their opportunity, this battle would be won.

As bullets penetrated each body one by one, they kept marching.

Alfred counted how many remained as each fell, 50…..39…..23. The numbers dropped so fast, hope was almost lost and the world seemed to move in slow motion.

Finally the men had begun to take out the canons, and machine guns. Even with so few men, they brought a heavy assault. Alfred quickened the beat, equally matching it with the pace of his heart.

A shot, numbness, pain, blood, death. It was always the same. Alfred saw it so much.

But he had always wondered when it was his turn. Until the sudden sharpness numbed his body.

Oh he knew, of course he knew what that pain was. But no, he could not be stopped. The blood may have dripped, poured, or simply leaked, but he would not stop here.

He had a desire deep in his heart to keep moving, and so he did. The drum beat was faster than ever before.

Alfred didn't stop that beat, not once. Until finally…without a doubt the battle had been one.

The total of 19, including Alfred was left standing. A smile flashed across Alfred's face, and the beat stopped.

Pain surging through his body Alfred smiles, oh yes they could win, and oh yes they had.

Even if he felt the urge to fall over and just lay there, Alfred walked back with his fellow soldiers.

Injuries were bad, but their victory so great had caused them to forget their pain, and continued to march toward their doctor with smiles wide.

Matthew and Aurthur sat in the awkward silence, yes shots had blared out. But not one soldier other than Matthew had come for assistance.

Aurthur frowned; this was never a good sign, never.

Suddenly after minutes of silence, he heard the whoops and cheers. And most of all he could here that loud mouth Alfred he had come to know. Thought barely knowing him, Aurthur felt quite find of this guy, though he had no clue why.

Alfred stumbled into the medical tent, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Dear god, get over here you wanker! How dare you go and get yourself shot again!" Aurthur shouted in a scolding manor.

"Sorry Iggy" Alfred said in a sluggish tone.

Aurthur groaned, even if deep inside he was deeply concerned.

Matthew fainted shortly after the brief surgery began.

Aurthur was in question of how a man could faint at his brothers blood, but not his own, but he decided just to forget it.

After what seemed like forever, Aurthur was done. He was about to start telling Alfred what an idiot he was, but noticed Alfred was now asleep.

Feeling a bit paranoid, he checked Alfred's pulse, only to find it was perfectly normal.

Aurthur sighed, and looked from brother to brother. "Well at least you found your brother Alfred. But you know what? If you didn't I don't know why, but I would stay right by your side." Aurthur said to himself, when he suddenly heard a faint "Really?"

Alfred was completely awake, and now gazing at him and his face slightly pink.

"Uh…ah. Y-yes. But...you were sleeping...and I thought…" Aurthur started rambling.

Alfred sighed, this guy never changed. "Well, I'm not really a heavy sleeper…I heard my name and woke up right away." Alfred said while smiling.

"So…you didn't hear the...uh first part?" Aurthur asked cautiously.

"Nope! Just…something about…uh…you staying with me…" Alfred said, his voice getting quieter as the sentence went on.

"Oh god! Blimey he only heard that? But…no! Now he may get the wrong idea! AHHH! It was supposed to be sympathetic for the pathetic wanker! He probably thinks I'm some weirdo that was just out for his body!" Aurthur said a little too loudly to himself.

Alfred laughed; he had heard every word Aurthur had said. Then realized something "hey! I'm not a pathetic…uh…whatever that last word was!"

"NO! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY THOUGHTS!" Aurthur shouted then began to bang his head against the ground.

"Oh well, dude it's alright Iggy! I know you're not some creep out for my body…besides, your fun." Alfred said trying to calm the Englishman.

Aurthur composed himself. "Alright, as long as you understand!" Aurthur said.

"I do, I do." Alfred replied. "Well, I should be going. You have a whole lot of other patients. See ya Iggy!" Alfred said before leaving.

Aurthur smiled and continued with his work.

After finishing healing all the soldiers, with a few…exceptions whom were pronounced dead, Aurthur decided to take a break.

"Hey you! I know what you were doing earlier! You were flirting with Alfred!" A very soft voice said.

Aurthur tried to see where the voice came from, but it actually took him five minutes to find that it was Matthew.

"What? No! I-I Well…I was trying to be…nice." Aurthur said softly, his face slightly turning pink.

"I've got my eye on you! " Matthew said before leaving the tent.

"I wonder…why did he even stay here the whole time? He could have left after he got his little 'you were flirting with my bother' scoop.

Alfred sat around a warm campfire, along with the remaining soldiers, who told stories of their family they left behind, or funny bar stories that would end with laughter and a nostalgic sigh.

Alfred decided to walk around a bit. After a little bit of walking Alfred bumped into something, no someone!

Alfred took out his sword and began to slash it in a random attack while shouting "Ghost" over and over again.

After a few swings Alfred stopped, thinking that whatever ghost was there would be defeated.

"I don't know who you are you stupid wanker, but you nearly took my bloody head off! There are no ghosts…well there are, but I am most defiantly no one of them!" Shouted the voice.

Alfred immediately knew the voice and was pretty embarrassed about his own outburst.

After clearing all the mess up, Aurthur made a campfire.

"Gosh…You really are an idiot." Aurthur said to break a silence that had been stretched for a while.

"Yeah...you're right…" Alfred said sounding kind of depressed.

"Oi! Don't get the wrong idea! I like you the way you are, it's…um what would you call it? Fun…" Aurthur said.

Suddenly Aurthur was hugged very tightly.

"Thanks Iggy! You're a great friend! "Alfred said in his now cheerful voice.

"Hey! Let go...you're squishing me! Can't…breath! "Aurthur managed to choke out.

"Oh…uh sorry. Sometimes I forget how strong I am! "Alfred replied.

For a while they told stories and jokes, until it had become rather late at night.

"well I guess we should be heading back…after all it's pretty late." Aurthur said while standing.

"Hey…before we go…you really are one of my best friends Aurthur." Alfred said before getting up.

"Oh…well...thank you. I have never had anyone say they liked me…even as a friend…That's why…I think you're my best friend too."Aurthur said, and began to walk back towards camp.

Alfred quickly caught up, after all his eyes were now very adjusted to the darkness.

They both quietly make it to camp, only to find about 90 soldiers drunk of their ass.

"Oh look it's the lil' drummin' boy! Hey you are great! And this is your ah...Doctor frien huh? The man slurred, obviously to drunk to speak properly.

"Ah man! We missed the drinks!" Alfred shouted, obviously pouting.

He picked up a bottle to inspect. "And it was German beer! Damn I always miss the drinking!" Alfred said and then swore.

"Actually…we left ya some! Hope ya enjoy these bottle of ah…oh yeah, beer!"The man handed them many large bottles.

"Alright!" Alfred shouted like a child.

"Hmm…I prefer ale. But I never tried this so I guess I will…but I'll have you know I'm a heavy drinker Alfred!" Aurthur said before popping the top.

"Hey, Iggy lets go back to our spot okay?" Alfred said walking back to where they were minutes before.

Hours had passed since the first bottle, and now they were both a little tipsy.

"Eh! Alfy! I wanted ya to know…You are the grea'est pe'son I eva met! Aurthur said loudly.

Alfred giggled, and then replied "Ya know…I kinda like your face! I mean your eyebrows are like…massive! But ya know...for some reason you remind me of pancakes. Alfred said, most likely not in his right mind.

"Oh yeah! Well I like you so much you remind me of...of a thing! I can't think of it righ' now...but later will!" Aurthur said in attempt to make a comeback.

The two were giggling for what seemed like hours to the poor animals that had to listen.

Finally the two had fallen asleep; Arthurs head leaned on Alfred's shoulder.

Finally the morning came abruptly when water was splashed onto Alfred and Aurthur.

"I knew it! You really are putting the moves on him!" The angry twin of Alfred (What's his name again?) shouted (well it was a shout for him….but it came out like a whisper).

The two men groaned, their heads where throbbing, and their moods sour.

"Ah! Mattie, why did you do that...I just want sleeeeeeeeeep!" Alfred started to throw a tantrum.

"Yeah! I was fine till you came and ruined my sleep time!" Aurthur shouted in anger.

Matthew sighed. "OS you two got drunk last night? I should have known and Englishman would, and it's not surprising to see Alfred partying. Never thought you would both drink 13 LARGE bottles of German beer though!" Matthew started to nag.

Honestly both of them weren't in the mood, and walked back to camp to leave the annoying rant.

Matthew finally shut up and noticed he was alone. He suddenly felt a little bad; he was only trying to help… "Well…I am kind of a dickhead. But…still they didn't have to LEAVE me!" Matthew walked back to camp in a huffy mood.

That midnight the soldiers had gotten inside on their next mission, at a place called Gettysburg.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! Wonder what will happen next?**


End file.
